fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
Lists of Rulers
Known rulers of various nations in For Want of a Nail . . .. Italics indicate dates that individuals are known to be in office, when the beginning and/or end date is not known. Plain text indicates a known beginning or end. Bold indicates a year that's the same as IOW. For example, Louis XVII of France is given as 1793 - 1799 indicating that his reign is known to have begun in 1793, and that he was reigning in 1799, but the end of his reign is unknown Confederation of North America Viceroys *1782 - 1783 John Burgoyne, 1st Duke of Albany *1783 - 1794 Sir John Dickinson *''1835'' - 1840 Sir Alexander Haven Governors-General *1843 - 1849 Winfield Scott (Unified Liberal) *1849 - 1853 Henry Gilpin (UL) *1853 - 1856 William Johnson (National Conservative) *1856 - 1858 Whitney Hawkins (Conservative) *1858 - 1868 Kenneth Parkes (Liberal) *1868 - 1878 Herbert Clemens © *1878 - 1888 John McDowell (L) *1888 - 1901 Ezra Gallivan (People's Coalition) *1901 - 1903 Clifton Burgen (PC) *1903 - 1908 Christopher Hemingway (PC) *1908 - 1918 Albert Merriman (PC) *1918 - 1923 Calvin Wagner (PC) *1923 - 1929 Henderson Dewey (L) *1929 - 1938 Douglas Watson (L) *1938 - 1950 Bruce Hogg (PC) *1950 - 1953 James Billington (PC) *1953 - 1963 Richard Mason (L) *1963 - 1966 Perry Jay (PC) *1966 - Carter Monaghan (PC) Governors(-General) of the Northern Confederation *1782 - 1783 John Dickinson *1784 - 1790 George Clinton *1821 - 1825 Daniel Webster (Liberal) *1825 - 1831? Martin van Buren (Conservative) *1831? - 1840 Daniel Webster (Liberal) (assassinated) *1840 - 1842 Henry Gilpin (Liberal?) *1842 - ???? John Dix (Conservative) Governors(-General) of the Southern Confederation *1782 - 1795 John Connolly *1833 - ???? John CalhounAlso governor of Georgia at the same time (Liberal) *''1840''? - 1843 Willie Lloyd (Conservative) *''1918'' - 1922 Chester Phipps (Liberal) Governors *''1788'' - 1795 Theodorick Bland of Virginia Governors(-General) of Indiana *1782 - ???? Pierre Concordé *''1814'' William Henry Harrison *19th century Claude BaldwinReferred to as "former governor of Indiana" in 1872 Governors(-General) of Manitoba *1782 - ???? Legge (first name unknown) *''1928 - 1932'' Foster McCabe Governors(-General) of Quebec *1782 - 1788 Lord Dorchester Governors of Vandalia *???? - 1877 Hiram Potter (last Governor-General of Vandalia) Governors of Northern Vandalia *1877 - ??? Hiram Potter Governors of South Vandalia *1887 - 1892''Re-elected in 1892, presumably for another 5-year term, so it's probable that he was governor until at least 1897 Burgoyne WilkieChapter 14 states that Wilkie was elected as first Governor of South Vandalia in 1887, but the previous chapter stated that Vandalia was split in 1877; it's unclear how to resolve that contradiction *''1914 - 1915: Howard Washburne (resigned) Governors of Jefferson (pre-USM)3 at any given time *1794 - 1795 Alexander Hamilton *''1815'' - 1818 Alexander HamiltonHamilton died a week before the 1818 elections, John GaillardGaillard resigned his post in 1817, James Monroe *1818 - 1821 James Monroe, Andrew Jackson, Josephus Carter Mexico (pre-USM) *''1815'' - December, 1816 José Morales (died) *1817 Simon Figueroa *1817 - 1818 Andrew Jackson (provisional president) *1818 - 1821 Barton Kelley (provisional president) United States of Mexico Presidents (Republic) *1821 - 1839 Andrew Jackson (Continentalist) *1839 - 1845 Miguel Huddleston (Liberty) *1845 - 1849 Pedro Hermión © *1849 - 1851 Raphael Blaine © *1851 - 1857 Hector Niles (L) *1857 - 1869 Arthur Conroy © *1869 - 1879 Omar Kinkaid © *1879 - 1881 George Vining © Hermión Period *1881 - 1901 (Chief of State) Benito Hermión *1901 (Emperor) Benito Hermión Presidents (Restored Republic) *1901 - 1902 Martin Cole (no party) *1902 - 1914 Anthony Flores (United Mexican) *1914 - 1920 Victoriano Consalus (UM) *1920 - 1926 Emiliano Calles (Liberty) *1926 - 1932 Pedro Fuentes (UM) *1932 - 1950 Alvin Silva (L) Mercator Period *1950 - 1954 Felix Garcia *1954 - 1965 Vincent Mercator *1965 - Raphael Dominguez (Progressive) Kramer Associates *1865 - 1882 Bernard Kramer *1882 - 1904 Diego Cortez y Catalán *1904 - 1926 Douglas Benedict *1926 - 1949 John Jackson *1949 - Carl Salazar The Argentine Presidents *''1914'' Lopez Vargas Brazil *''1890s'' Dom Pedro V France Kings *'1774' - 1793 Louis XVI *1793 - 1799 Louis XVII *''1824'' Louis XVIII *''1845'' Henry V *''1855'' - 1857 Louis XIX *''1878'' - 1879 Louis XX *1879 Louis XXI (last King of France) *1879 - 1895 Charles X (Pretender) Premiers *1880 - 1884 Léon Gambetta *''1887'' Pierre Fornay *''1888'' Antoine Phillipe Presidents 1911 - 1914 Henri Fanchon Germany Kings of Prussia *'1786' - 1797 Frederick William II *'1797' - 1840 Frederick William III (also Frederick William I of German) Kings *1799 - 1840 Frederick William I *''1870'' - 1878 Frederick William VAlmost certainly an error; Frederick William I was also Frederick William III of Prussia; likely this ruler was intended to be Frederick William V of Prussia and III of German Chancellors *''1933'' - 1947 Karl Bruning *1947 - ???? Heinrich von Richter *''1965'' Adolph Markstein Great Britain Monarchs Monarchs appear to be identical to our timeline at least up to Edward VII Prime Ministers *'1770' - 1785 Lord North (Tory) *1785 - 1799 Sir Charles Jenkinson (Tory) *???? - 1835 Lord Thomas Tillotson (Liberal) *1835 - 1839? Lewis Watson (Conservative-Reform coalition government) *1839? - 1840 Sir Duncan Amory Amory is referred to as "the new Prime Minister" in 1839, so presumably he was elected either that year or the previous *''1853'' John Temple *''1878'' - 1885? Geoffrey Cadogan *1885 - 1886 Richard Cross (Whig) *''1911'' Stanley Martin *''1933'' - 1938 George Bolingbroke (Tory) *''1964'' Harold Fuller *''1965'' Philip Halliwell Guatemala *''1869'' - 1879 Miguel Rubio (deposed) *1870 - 1886 Vincenzo Martinez (ostensibly "Provisional President") *1886 - ???? García Ramírez (under Mexican control) Iceland *''1940'' Olaf Henderson Japan Emperors *''1899'' Meiji Premiers *''1899'' Count Matsutaka New Grenada Presidents *''1887'' - 1890 Adolfo Comacho *1890 - 1906 Victoriano Hermión *''1922'' Carl Hermión Russia *''1888'' - 1900 Nicholas II *1900: Michael Siberia *''1899'' George Tsukansky *''1922'' Oleg Khmirinovsky Spain Kings *'1759' - 1788 Charles III *'1788' - 1799 Charles IV (deposed) *1799 - ???? Ferdinand II (founder of Hohenzollern Dynasty)An error on Sobel's part; there was a Ferdinand VI pre-POD, thus he should be Ferdinand VII *''1845'' - 1851 Miguel I *1851 - ???? Ferdinand VIIAn error on Sobel's part; there were 6 Ferdinands pre-POD, plus the founder of the Hohenzollern dynasty should make him Ferdinand VIII, assuming no other intermediate Ferdinands Premiers *''1937'' Aldo Figuroa Taiwan *''1950s'' Chiang Ching-kuo Notes